Quick connect fluid couplings generally require only the single step of plugging a free end of a fluid conducting tube into a socket to effect a connection between the tube and the socket. Some quick connect couplings incorporate internal spring finger retention arrangements wherein spring fingers on a retainer on the free end of the tube are captured behind a lip around an entry to the socket, the spring fingers thus being located internally or inside the socket in the installed or plugged-in position of the free end of the tube. A quick connect coupling incorporating an external or outside spring finger retention arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,402, issued June 1, 1982 to Shellhause and assigned to the assignee of the invention. In that coupling, a barrel shaped retainer having inturned, flexible spring fingers at both ends is mounted on the outside of a cylindrical housing. The spring fingers at one end of the retainer grip an outside groove on the housing to hold the retainer on the latter. The spring fingers at the other end of the retainer cover a portion of the entry to a socket in the end of the housing. When the free end of the tube is plugged into the socket, the spring fingers over the entry lodge behind a shoulder on the tube for retention of the tube. A fluid coupling according to this invention is like a quick connect coupling in that a connection is effected between a tube and a socket by sequentially plugging both the tube and a retainer thereon into the socket and represents a novel alternative to quick connect couplings having internal or external spring finger retention arrangements.